


All the Questions Left Unanswered

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: After Ultima, Agrias and Orlandu talk fate.





	All the Questions Left Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

Mist rolled off the mountains in the distance, dripping from needles and branches of the trees that covered them and obscuring the valley below in a thick blanket of fog. Morning was yet to break, but the stars were fading and the sky grew pale to honor the glory of the impending sun.

Agrias sat on the small stone balcony, staring off into the haze as the rest of the world slept. The mug of tea in her hands had long grown cold.

The rasp of footsteps behind her drew her from her reverie. She spared Orlandu a glance, sitting up straighter as he pulled another of the wooden chairs up beside hers to join her. She thought she ought to say something, but nothing came to mind, so she merely returned his smile faintly.

Orlandu studied her for several long moments. His smile didn’t fade, but he asked softly, “What troubles you?”

Taken aback, Agrias found she didn’t have an answer. 

“Nothing, I-...”

Ivalice was saved, perhaps the world itself. Ovelia was safe. Ramza was gone, along with Alma, in search of a new life, leaving the rest of them to do likewise. Some left right away. The rest splintered off as they traveled, alone or in groups of two or three.

Perhaps, she should have felt elated to have had a hand in it at all. Instead, she felt strange. _Empty_. Her life had been stripped of its purpose, but they had prevailed all the same. And now the world lie before her, full of promise that she didn’t know what to do with.

“Do you think...?” she ventured, trying to put the feeling to words, “Saint Ajora....”

He waited for her to form the words, with a patience that came of long years and a lifetime on the battlefield.

Softly, Agrias managed, “Do you think it was meant to be this way? Did the Lucavi twist the word of God, or does no hand truly guide our fate, but our own?”

Orlandu reached gently for her wrist. Then, as she let him pull her hand away from her mug, closed his fingers over her palm.

“Does it matter, in the end? Honor is not less that comes from your heart.” He asked, not unkindly, “Or does the thought of such freedom frighten you?”

Agrias sighed.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “What to do, or where to go... or even who I’ll be when I get there.”

“What do you _want_?”

Hesitant to answer, Agrias licked her lip.

“To fly to Ovelia’s side,” she said. “And never again be parted.” Swiftly, she added, “But that’s a fool’s dream.”

Things were better as they were, were they not?

Orlandu squeezed her hand, then let go.

“There are plenty of others,” he assured her, nodding to the dawn, visible just beyond the rolling fog. “Out there, for as far as the road unravels.”

Silence fell between them. Agrias sipped her cold tea, and grimaced, for all that its mundane distraction was a welcome one. Together, they sat watching the horizon until the first rays of sunlight had crept over the hill and the village had begun to stir.

At length, Orlandu stood.

From force of habit, Agrias stood with him. She watched him as he stretched, then as he quietly took his leave, as matter-of-fact as he had joined her in the first place.

She took a breath.

“Master Orlandu...”

There was a pause to his step, and he turned back. “Hmm?”

“Wherever the road unravels,” Agrias ventured quietly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Orlandu only smiled at her.

“You’re not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I swear I started this with fluffier intentions, but they wouldn't give me anything lighter for them to talk about. Still, I hope it landed in _hopeful enough for now_, which is what I was getting at. :)


End file.
